He will never feel this way
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: A one-shot from the POV of Éponine. Éponine thinks about what Marius now feels for Cosette. Based on the musical.


**A/N: So... I tried to make a Les Misérables fic, but I don't think it turned out really well... Oh well, just try to read it :). Based on the musical (maybe on the book, I haven't read the book yet). Éponines thoughts about Marius and Cosette. Inspired on the end of 'In my life' and 'A heart full of love'.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I'm not Victor Hugo, I'm not a genius, so apparently, I don't own Les Mis... What a pity...**

Marius and Éponine ran across the street, approaching the Valjean residence. Éponine felt her heart drop. She had found it. He had found it. He had found true love, and it wasn't Éponine. She fought back the tears as she saw Marius singing about Cosette. He didn't even knew her name! She knew. As soon as she saw Cosette, she knew who she was. She knew she was the awful little girl from her youth. The girl whose life she was so destined to ruin, but failed when that awful old man took her with him. Why didn't he take her with him? If it was Cosette who was now mourning about the loss of her big love, and it was Éponine behind the gates, waiting for Marius, she would have been much happier than now.

She is dragged back into reality when Marius calls her name.

"Éponine, you're the friend who has brought me here. Thanks to you, I am one with the Gods and Heaven is near." Yeah, good for you, but what about me? His words felt hard. Like he betrayed her. It wasn't fair!

"And I saw through a world that is new, that is free!" Éponine started to sing.

"Every word that he says is a dagger in me..." Despite from that, she loved him. He was the only good thing she had. She had no family – oh wait, she had, but she hated her family. She hated her last name: Thénardier. Whenever she said that name, she felt evil. Her parents are evil.

"In my life, there's been no one like him anywhere, anywhere where he is... If he asked, I'd be his..." Well, at least that was true. But he would never ask her that. Because she was poor, and she was dumb. She wasn't a student, she wasn't pretty, she didn't have a beautiful voice. She was nothing. Only Éponine. But that didn't matter.

Éponine and Marius started to sing together.

"In my life, there is someone who touches my life." She felt his hand against her shoulder, but as soon as she felt it, he was gone.

"Waiting near...", he sang. That was her sign. She needed to wait here, and he was going to kiss Cosette, she knew for sure.

"Waiting here..." That was it. She had nothing now. Marius was long gone, and she was sitting outside the gate. She heard soft voices singing. She decided to go and watch.

Cosette sat at the bench in the middle of the yard. Marius was kneeling in front of her. Again, Éponine felt her stomach turn and her heart drop. She couldn't bare seeing Marius with another woman, yet she so desperately wanted to be near him, for as long as it would be. She couldn't live without him.

"This is a chain we'll never break." Cosette and Marius reached out for each other hands, holding them tightly.

"Do I dream?"

"I'm awake." Éponine stood against the side of the wall near the gate. She still watched Cosette and Marius. They were so loving to each other. She realized Marius never felt the same for her, as she felt for him. She was in love with him, she even loved him, but he just saw her as a good friend, maybe even his best friend, besides from Enjolras. Éponine thought that she needed to live with that thought, the thought of living without Marius, but she couldn't. She wasn't that strong. Only on the outside she looked strong. She again started to sing.

"He was never mine to lose...

Why regret what could not be..." She remembered the words Marius said to Cosette. She realized even more that he would've never said those words to her. Words of love. That's what those words were. The words she only heard were "Words of friendship".

"These are words he'll never say... Not to me... Not to me... Not for me..."

Éponine gave up. He now wouldn't leave Cosette, not for anything in the world. Not even for her.

"His heart's full of love... He will never feel this way..."

**A/N: I'm apparently not really good at describing feelings, hehe :). Well, if you read this, that means that you've read my story! Well, thanks for that! Will you now take your time and review it please? Thanks!**


End file.
